The Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean
The Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean is the 88th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 113th episode to be aired. One person on each team must push their partner, who is on top of an "ancient raft" to the other side. If the player on the raft fell off or touched their partner, they must start over. One of the onliest and wiliest legends of the Wild West was Judge Roy Bean. He called himself "The Law West of the Pecos," and if he was it, there wasn't much. He held court in his own saloon, and the town didn't have a jail, so convicted criminals had to pay fines -- mostly to the judge himself. He had a pet bear, and if anyone acted up, the judge used the bear to restore order. One day, a couple of cowpokes came into court carrying an unconscious man. One of the cowpokes addressed the court. "Judge, we found this man out by the new bridge. We think he fell off it." "Do you know who he is?" "No, sir. We went through his pockets but all we found was $40." "Stranger, you got anything to say for yourself before I find you guilty?" "How can he say anything? He's out cold." "No one can say he didn't have his chance. Sir, I find you guilty of loitering. The fine is $40, payable to me right now. Now take him over to Doc's place." And he slammed down his thornwood gavel. Judge Bean is long gone, but his gavel made its way to the temple. The Green Monkeys are Lana, whose favorite group is Boyz II Men, and Chris, who enjoys nature hikes, mountain biking and watching scary movies. The Orange Iguanas are Kelli, who is a certified snorkeler, and Mike, who enjoys volleyball, basketball and football. Judge Roy Bean's Money (Tunnel Maze) Judge Bean acquired so much money through the years, that he hid most of it in some very unlikely places. The judge stashed some of his loot in the underground cavern. Lana and Kelli may have found it, but it was too heavy for them to carry. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to hook her rope onto the bag of money, and quickly make her way out of the cavern, trailing the rope behind her as she goes. Once either player escaped, she had to pull on the rope until she pulls the bag of money out. The player to pull out her bag of money or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Neither player got her money bag out in time, but Kelli's bag made it to the second chamber, awarding Kelli a half pendant of life. Lana's money bag made it to the third chamber. Unconscious Men (Bucking Horses) According to the legend, when the cowpoke found the unconscious man, he brought him back into town as quickly as he could. Just like the cowpoke, Chris and Mike had to ride as quickly as possible with their own unconscious passengers. When Kirk gave the signal, the horse would start galloping. If either player or fell or dropped his unconscious man, he had to get back on and start again. Every time a player fell off, his opponent would score a point. The player with the most points in 60 seconds won. Chris fell off only once, awarding Mike (who never fell off) a half pendant of life. Wells Fargo Wagons (Rolling Hollow Drums) In Judge Bean's day, large sums of money were usually transported by Wells Fargo wagons. Just like Judge Bean, the teams had to ride Wells Fargo wagons (really rolling a large hollow drum) picking up their own money. Since the judge stashed his money away in many different hiding places, the teams had to stop at points along the way. When Kirk gave the signal, the teams had to roll their wagon up the ramp. Then, one player had to jump out, grab a gavel, and pass it to his/her partner, who will smash one of the judge's piggy banks. That player had to grab the money, get back in the drum, and roll over to the vault. Once at the vault, the player with the money had to drop it in the vault, then roll back and do it again. The team to deposit both money bags won. Mike filled the second vault right before Chris smashed the second piggy bank, awarding the Orange Iguanas a full pendant of life, sending them to Olmec's Temple with two full pendants. Through the temple games, these Orange Iguanas showed great effort and the drive to win, but one wrong turn spelled disaster for them in this run. The frontrunner, Mike, made superb time when he was removed in the Room of the Secret Password. His partner, Kelli, was unfortunately a poor planner. Instead of the logical decision to follow her partner's route, she went up into the King's Storeroom where she had to complete the objective to pass into the Room of the Ancient Warriors. After delaying a lot through the already completed rooms, she took an even longer time in the Room of the Secret Password, where she laid out all the passwords at the front of the room as she said them. She made it into the Quicksand Bog, but considering she had a full eighty seconds to herself and a cleared-out path, she should have been the one to bring the gavel out of the temple, even if it meant going through nearly every room of the temple on her way. * This is the first of two Season 3 episodes with an untimed temple game, with the other being The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud. * Kelli is the second player to take a different route towards the room her partner got taken out of the temple. The first time this happened was when Teri-Kay did so in The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte. * This is the fourth and final episode where a team of Orange Iguanas outright wins all three of the Temple Games while the opposing team were unable to score. The first three are The Golden Chains of Zēnobía, The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny, and The Bonnet of Dolley Madison. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Red/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Green Monkeys vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Temple Game Shutouts Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience